21 YEARS INTO THE FUTURE
by marykathryn
Summary: THE TITLE SAYS IT ALL!


DRACO'S PROMISED LOVE   
  
She's in my dreams. She's in my thoughts and she's in my head. I saw her on the Hogwarts Express. She walked in and sat down. She had brown hair with blonde highlights. She pushed her hair out of her face and smiled at me.  
  
"Hi, what house are you in?" I asked wiating to know the answer. Wanting to know it very much.  
  
"Oh, sorry I forgot to put my badge on. My name is Willow. I'm in Slytherin.  
  
I put my hand out and she took it. Her hand was soft and smooth. She sat down next to me and I could fully she her now. She was petite and had tan skin. That suited her well with her brown streaked hair.  
  
"As you may or may not know I'm Draco," I was raised to not fear anything or anyone. But at that moment I was petrified. I started to move closer and closer. Then the compartment door slide open. It was Potter and Weasley! We parted and I think she could tell I was dissapointed.  
  
"What do you want," I asked looking at them with hatered. Even though they didn't know what presious moment they had just wrecked.  
  
"We'er looking for Hermione. Have you seen her?"Asked Harry. Why would they start to think I had seen the Mud-Blood?  
  
"No, why would I ?" I asked with my reagular smirk being plastered back on my face.  
  
" I don't-" I was cut off.  
  
"Willow! How are you. I haven't seen you in almost forever."  
  
"Harry. I didn't know you went here. So thats where you've been." She said walking towards him and hugging him. I looked away in disgust. I was very confused. So I dicided to get an answer to my question.  
  
"Wait, You guys know each other?"  
  
"Ya," Said willow. Harry looked up and said.  
  
"She's my uncle's niece. So we'er kinda related. We meet at Dudley's party. We've only seen each other two other times. My uncle didn't tell me he had had a step brother." I was amd beyond belief that they had known each other. She might have some intrest in him sence he is the famous Harry Potter. But I wasn't ready to let that happen.  
  
willow When I got onto the Hogwarts train. I opened my compartment and saw the most hottest gut I had ever seen. He had blonde hair that was slike back and he was just hot in everyway. We where talking for awhile.He seemed really nice and made me laugh a couple times. I like guys that make me laugh. Then I got to see Harry again. I was so happy. We talked for only a second.Because he was looking for a girl named Hermione. Which I've heard a couple times. Harry had a girl with him. Her name was.. Oh it was Elizabeth. She was two years younger then him. Her hair was kinda like mine. Except with white streaks. Instead of blonde. I have to addmit. I was a little bit jealous of Harry having a girlfriend. But not really. Harry's friend Ron had a girl with him too. Her name was Melonie. She was a Gryffendor and was younger then him too. After he left I found out the boys full name. Draco Malfoy. He was a pure blood and was single. He put his arm around me and we sat there talking the rest of the trip.  
  
When we arrived at Hogwarts. He offered his hand. Which I took and we walked through the doors. He escorted me to the Slytherin table and sat next to me. A girl with blonde hair sat across for him and kept trying to talk to him. Draco would answer her with one word answers. Then he got really mad and told her to shut up. I laughed and he smiled at me. She actually stood up to me.  
  
" Just because Dracy is talking to you. Dosen't mean he likes you. Your stupid to think that you ever have a chance at him and your going t pay."  
  
"Okay," I said " You can go ahead thinking your better then me. But somewhere in your deepest mind. You know it's not true."  
  
She was speechless and her eyes where tearing up. Just to finish it off Draco said  
  
"Why don't you go try talking to boys you actually have a chance with. Like Crabbe or Goyle?"   
  
That did it. She started crying and ran off.  
  
"Sorry," he said "I really wanted to see her cry."   
  
Since we where in the 7th year. They had a special common room for us. One for all 7th year Gryffendor's and Slytherin's,and one for all 7th year Ravenclaw's and Hufflepuff's. I went in there hoping to talk to Harry. Then he waved and signaled me over. When I got there we started talking and really clicked like we always did. Everytime we where together. He told me how he had deffeted the Dark Lord almost every year and how he was still out there. Also all the mean things that Draco had done to him. I couldn't belive what he was saying. The same boy I had talked to awhile ago. That seemed so nice. Mean? I was confused. All I knew was that I liked Draco and Harry. But I didn't know which one more.  
  
draco When I went into the new common room. I saw Willow talking to Potter. My face burned with anger. But I got the courage to walk over to them. As I drew closer I could hear what they where talking about.  
  
"So, He had you tied to a tombstone and was going to kill you. So he could come back to life?" She said sounding very intriged.  
  
"Yep, and there was a huge snake circling around me." Harry said trying to sound braver then he was then.  
  
"How did you get out,"she squeled with questions.  
  
"Well I-"  
  
"Sorry to intrude. But Dumbledor needs to see the Head Boy and Girl," I said hoping she would come with me. Harry put his arm around her and smiled at me. Knowing that it was killing me. He turned to Willow.  
  
"Oh, But you can't go. Theres to much to talk about. I want to know what's going on with you."  
  
"But Dumbledor really needs to see us right now." I presisted.  
  
"I have an idea," siad Harry."We acn meet tonight at the lake alone." He seemed to enphraze the word alone just to spite me. Okay, but what if we caught?" questioned Willow. 


End file.
